This invention relates to a telephone terminal capable of administrating a history of calling and reception.
A telephone terminal may be, for example, a mobile telephone device such as a portable telephone device. In addition, the telephone terminal may be a subscriber telephone device. Such a telephone terminal comprises a display unit for displaying numerals. A conventional telephone terminal displays a calling telephone number on the display unit when the conventional telephone device is used as a calling telephone terminal. Furthermore, the conventional telephone terminal stores a previous calling telephone number therein in order to display the previous calling telephone number.
In addition, the conventional telephone terminal may display a reception telephone number when the conventional telephone terminal is used as a reception telephone terminal.
As described above, the conventional telephone device merely displays the calling telephone number and the reception telephone number. Although the conventional telephone terminal stores the calling telephone number and the reception telephone number as stored telephone numbers therein in order to display the stored telephone numbers as a communication history on the display unit, it is impossible to effectively make use of the communication history in the conventional telephone device.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a telephone terminal capable of effectively making use of a communication history.
Other objects of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
On describing the gist of this invention, it is possible to understand that a telephone terminal is connected to a line network and has an individual terminal number.
According to this invention, the telephone terminal comprises (A) clock means for measuring date and hour, (B) memory means for memorizing a call telephone number as a communication telephone number on call, the memory means memorizing a reception telephone number as the communication telephone number on reception, the memory means further memorizing communication information in correspondence to the communication telephone number, (C) display means for displaying the communication telephone number and the communication information, and (D) control means for controlling the memory means to make the memory means memorize the communication information in correspondence to the communication telephone number, the control means controlling the display means to make the display means display the communication telephone number and the communication information.